


I never asked to be a hero

by FlowersandFreckles



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Memory Loss, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Near Death Experiences, POV First Person, Sassy Link (Legend of Zelda), Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersandFreckles/pseuds/FlowersandFreckles
Summary: WARNING: Depiction of near-death experiences such as drowning.He was chosen as the hero. He was awaited as the one who would save them all. But he didn't really have a say on it, did he?





	1. LINK

It was all that bloody Lizalfos' fault. If he hadn’t attacked me out of nowhere and followed me halfway through this river before giving up and catching a fish, I wouldn’t be in this pretty shitty situation. I’m in the middle of the water and the shore seems so far away. 

 

But I try anyway.

 

I can feel my heart pumping through my ears. My lungs are starting to burn. My arms and legs are getting heavier and heavier every time I try to push me forward in the water. 

I open my mouth. I _try_ to scream for help. But of course, _as always,_ nothing comes out. Only quiet gasps for air and the splash of my limbs as I move. I’m getting tired of waiting for a miracle but I just… I don’t know. I know it wasn’t always like this. I just can’t quite grasp it.

And it makes me lose my mind every time.

 

Ah, I can feel it. It’s as if my soul is being swept away into an hourglass. I know what this means: my time has come. 

I can hear a voice in the distance. The weird thing is that it’s a bit deeper than the one that always cries my name every time something like this happens. Every time I’m about to die. Either way I just close my eyes, sink deeper into the water and finally… I’m wrapped by the darkness.

———-

 

_I feel so, so tired._

 

————

I hate drowning. It leaves a horrible salty taste in my mouth for days, and my hair and clothes smell like swamp until I wash myself for at least a week with some fairy soap that glows in the dark. The Great Fairy must be fed up with me at this point: it’s the third time in two months. Also, it’s gotta be at least in the top 5 worst ways to die. _And believe me, I know what I’m talking about._ It’s terribly slow; so much that it feels like torture. Because no matter how much I _try_ , it’s as if I’m being pulled down by a rock. My lungs are filled with water. I can’t breath. And the only thing I can see is the sky distorted by the waves. But I have to admit, the latter isn’t really that bad. It’s as if time stopped. I can clearly see the sun rays in the water as if they were painted in it. My skin feels cool. It’s quiet. It’s horrible to admit but maybe…

_Maybe that’s the only moment when I actually feel at peace._

 

_I’m a mess._

 

-

Something’s wrong. I open my eyes but I’m not by the shore looking for crabs. I’m not about to get hit on the back by a monster. 

I’m in a bed. And what are the odds: it’s filled with water. The gods truly have an odd sense of humor I don’t quite get. 

_Focus Link, focus._

I throw the blankets on a side: I’m totally naked besides for my underwear and the Sheikah slate that is tightly attached to my belt. At least I’m dry, I guess. 

The room I’m in is pretty small and bare, so I can find my clothes, weapons and bag without much trouble. Someone must have really cared about me for some reason. Saving a stranger, not stealing my stuff… this whole deal sounds pretty fishy to me, honestly.

 

If I learned something over the course of the last few months ( _or years? It feels like years_.) is that no one does you a favor without asking for anything in return. And this time, my life was saved; the price for it must be pretty freaking high. 

_Maybe I should have drown. I hope at least it doesn’t take too many tries to help this mystery man._

Fully dressed, I make my way out of the maze I found myself in. There are lots of windows, too far for me to reach, that illuminate the corridor and for some reason everything smells like sea. I must have walked in front of at least fifty doors, each one locked, but I can’t find a way out yet.

And then, I hear it.

The last voice I heard before passing out.

“What are you doing out of the bed, Hylian? Are you sure you should be walking?”

I turn around …

 

 

And in front of me there’s a **huge ass shark with a whole set of abs.**

 

 

_What the actual fuck._


	2. LINK

You’d expect after being basically in a coma for over a hundred years, having forgotten my past, being told I had to save the whole land of Hyrule and fighting weird creatures the whole day and night that nothing could surprise me. 

But hey, what am I supposed to do when a talking and walking fish is right in front of me and his buff body is staring right at me?

 

“Hylian? Are you feeling ill?” The weird shark takes a few steps in my direction, but I move back as well.

 

“I’m alright, thank you.” I sign, startled. Did he notice I was gaping? “But I can’t remember how I got here.”

“Oh, I’m the one who found you!” It says , kneeling in front of me. His golden eyes are staring right at me. They are quite friendly, actually. 

“You almost drowned! I tried to get you here as fast as possible; but I was worried it was too late for you…” The shark smiles, and it almost looks like he’s shining. 

“I can’t express how glad I am that you’re safe and sound. Although, how come you were in the middle of the water? In my knowledge, Hylians still haven’t developed gills.”

 

“There was a fucking mutated lizard that tried to kill me.” I reply.

  
It nods. “A giant lizard, I see. Although, pardon me, I couldn't quite catch one of the words. There was a _what_ mutated lizard?”

 

“Never mind.” I sign. “Where are we, anyway?”

 

“Oh, how unthoughtful of me! I haven’t even introduced myself!” The fish stands up again.

“I am Sidon, the prince of the Zora!” He says, while smiling and flexing his arms. 

Is this guy for real…?

“And this is the palace of my family, in the Zora’s domain! Welcome!” He adds as he spreads his arms.

“And what is your name, if I may ask?”

 

“I’m Link, it’s a pleasure.” And I actually mean it. Maybe for the first time, I can actually take it easy and just…

 

“Link! What a strong name for an equally strong man!” He enthusiastically cheers. “And a strong man is what this village needs right now! Link-“ Sidon finally adds. “My friend. May you accompany me to meet my father, the king of the Zora? We’re in desperate need of someone who can help us with the Divine Beast Vah Ruta!”  
  
_I KNEW IT. I FUCKING KNEW I HAD TO DO SOMETHING IN RETURN!_

 

—

 

If I thought that Sidon was huge, he’s nothing compared to his father. His majesty is big enough to almost reach the ceiling, which is at least twenty meters high. And _he’s sitting_. He could easily kick a Hinox to oblivion, if he wanted to. I can’t help but wonder if Sidon will ever become like him one day…

 

“Oh great warrior, you must be the Hylian my son has rescued a couple of days ago! I’m glad I find you safe and sound!” The king cheers.

 

Did he just say a couple of days..? For how long did I pass out? No wonder I could easily eat an entire tuna in one bite right now.

…

Maybe eating fish is not the most appropriate thing to do here.

 

“I’m King Dorephan! It’s truly a pleasure to meet you!” 

 

“Same. I’m Link.”

 

“Link!” He repeats; and then his whole face morphs into a shocked grimace. “Link as the champion of the Hylians?!”

 

Well then. It seems like my fame has reached even the fish people. Cool.

 

—

 

Sidon walks me back to the guest room and the headache that started creeping in when the king began filling the voids in my memory is getting worse and worse. The temptation to hit my head repeatedly on the nearest wall until I faint is almost too strong to ignore. 

On the other hand, Sidon is being awfully quiet, which is _very_ creepy considering his exuberant introduction. Can’t blame the guy though…

 

He finally speaks up when we reach the door of the room.

 

“So… you knew my sister Mipha, huh?”

 

I nod. Although I can’t really remember anything concrete about her. 

 

He breaths a short laugh, avoiding my gaze. “The world is really small, huh? Who would have thought that I’d randomly save the Hylian Champion…” 

 

I reach his hand and softly squeeze it. I really don’t know what to tell him. I can’t remember how to handle this kind of situations. I don’t even know if I ever knew how to face them. I truly doubt it. But still, I really want to give him some kind of comfort. The expression he’s wearing right now… it makes me feel like he truly deserves it.

 

He smiles tiredly and turns around. “Well, you surely have to get yourself ready, let’s meet in half an hour in front of palace’s entrance, alright my friend?”

 

I nod again, and I let his arm go. He carries on without turning back. 

I stand in front of the room until he turns around the corner and I can’t see him anymore. When his figure disappears I sigh and go in, slamming the door.

 

During my talk with the king, he gave me a bag. He explained that Mipha, Sidon’s older sister and the Zora’s champion, had made it for me as a gift before Vah Ruta got possessed by Ganon. Muzu (the most annoying royal assistant in the world) and Sidon’s expressions as I grabbed it and took it out were visibly upset.

 

The armor, which is now laying on my bed, was made for me as a wedding proposal.

 

The thing is, I can’t even remember what she looked like. Did I have any feelings for her too? How did I feel when I realized… she was gone forever?

 

Since I woke up, all I’ve felt is this kind of emptiness. Like something is broken inside me. _I’m aware_ lots of people died a hundred years ago. _I’m aware_ that the people I must have deeply cared about won’t come back to me. But I don’t feel nothing about it. How can you miss someone if you can’t even recall what they’re like? How can you mourn someone’s death when you can’t remember the times you spent together?

 

I can handle any kind of injury. My body can take it. Every cut stitches back together. My blood eventually stops pouring from my wounds.

 

But my soul can’t be fixed that easily. 

 

I just wish I could be the me from a hundred years ago again.

 

I just wish I could be **whole** again. 

 

—

 

It’s early afternoon by now. While I was putting on the armor, a Zora brought me some food, so, as I run towards the entrance, I don’t really feel like dying that bad anymore. 

  
Sidon is already in front of the door and when he notices I’m there, he gives me a sad smile.

 

“That armor… was really made to fit, wasn’t it?” He gives me a pat on the shoulder. “You look marvelous in it. Surely we’ll be able to take on Vah Ruta without any trouble. Shall we revise the plan once again?”

 

“Wait. Before that…” I sign. “I need you to do me a favor.”  
  
The Zora Prince laughs, but it  seems a little forced. 

“Yes, of course, anything for you my friend.”

 

“Can you please tell me about Mipha?”

 

He twitches. “You must have heard everything from my father. She was the Zora’s Champion and…”  
  
“I meant what she actually was like. Anything you can remember about her. Every single detail that could at least…” I clinch my fists and look down. I can’t stand the way he’s looking at me. I feel so guilty. “…at least convince myself that I’m fighting for her too.”

 

I glance back at him. He is staring at the ground; his head is hanging low and I can’t read his expression.

 

“I think it would be easier if I directly bring you to her. “

  
Huh? What is he talking about?

  
  
“Shall we pay a visit to my sister?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, please give me some feedback! I'd love to know your opinion and fangirl about my sweet child Link!
> 
> https://florosco99.tumblr.com  
> https://www.instagram.com/florosco99/  
> https://twitter.com/florsakamano
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader and classmate! I luv u a lot  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/SonnyOtaku


End file.
